A Trip Through Time With Jack Spicer
by The Dooms
Summary: As Jack gets ready for the greatest day of his life, he finds himself reading his old journal. A story of life, love, and choices, and finally, Jack's ultimate decision. Oneshot JackKimiko


A/N: I own nothing. This is actually my journal in Adv. Lit.

(Page break)

_I'm Jack Spicer, EVIL BOY GENIUS! At least, I would be if I were actually evil._

_Let me explain. I've always had kind of a bad life. I don't mean I was poor. Quite the contrary, my mom owned a designer clothing line and my dad funded a revolutionary software company. Since they're so drowned in their work, they have no time to pay attention to their only child. Woe is me._

_But then, my dad mailed me something from Hong Kong, a weird puzzle box. I took a break from my plans and opened it within thirty seconds. Inside was a simple mask. Or so I thought, because the mask suddenly started floating around, yelling about "Shen-Gong-Wu" or some such stuff. Of course, since I was evil (and I THINK she was grateful) she (Her name was Wuya by the way.) offered me a place by her side as being the ruler of this planet._

_Well, I wound up with some opposition. A group of four monks from some "Shaolin" Temple nearby, and they wanted these "Shen-Gong-Wu" form the good side. They were, a little bald cheese ball named Opie, or maybe Omi, or something like that, A Brazilian named Raimundo, typical jock, ya know, and a giant of a cowboy named Clay. But then there was her. Kimiko Tohomiko. Long black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a figure—Sorry. Hormones._

_Anyway, we got into these huge fantastic battles. Ya see, with the Shen-Gong-Wu, ordinary people like me are given extraordinary powers. Take for example, a Mantis Flip Coin. When you use it, it lets you perform insane acrobatic maneuvers. These little things kept the balance between good and evil. Then, Wuya ditched me for Chase Young, the guy I aspired to be. He never took me seriously, and the last time I partnered up with him, he tossed me to a dinosaur._

_I know I'm lame. The monks treat me like a joke. The rest of the world does, so why should they be any different? But, I've gotta keep this up. I've tried going over to their side, but I kinda…betrayed them. So, I knew they'd never trust me._

_So I took the coward's way out. I cut myself. I remember something busting through my window, and the next thing I knew, I was in the temple being tended to by her. She asked why I did what I did and I spilled the beans. When I was finally done, she gave me a hug, and that just about brightened my day for all of eternity._

_Kimiko talked to the temple master, who reluctantly agreed to let me back in. I had to sleep outside and I was told that if I stole any Wu, they'd hunt me down and gut me like a fish. But things looked up, I was finally accepted and respected, and I finally had friends. It was the greatest two years of my life._

_But life caught up. Chase Young tried to obliterate us all at once. But, luck and destiny was on our side, and we defeated him. And the balance was finally restored. For the rest of our time at the temple, all we did was train, do chores, gather Wu, and have fun. Wu-hunting wasn't fun anymore, so we basically went back to old ways, it was pretend of course. I would dress in those stupid clothes I used to wear and challenge them with my robots and my new techniques. They still won the majority, but at least now I was half a challenge._

_Soon, all the Wu were gathered, and the Temple master deactivated them, leaving them to be useless for 1500 more years. So, there was basically no need for us to be there any longer. Everyone started to go there separate ways, although everyone promised they would keep in touch. Pretty soon, Clay and Raimundo left, leaving me, Omi, and Kimiko._

_I hated that the entire group separated, but I knew that if there were ever trouble, we'd be there in a snap. Kimiko and I left. Together. Omi simply grinned at us, saying he would like to stay here and keep training to become the next Grand Master._

_So, here I am, a year later. All the gang's here, and I'm about to do the best thing to ever happen to me. Sometimes, I wonder_

_If this is really what I want, but I know I've wanted this for a long time._

_Signed,_

_Jack Spicer._

"C'mon, Jack!" A tall, brown-haired Brazilian man called. "Quit writing in your diary or we're going to be late!"

"Coming!" Replied a blood-red haired man wearing strange goggles with a spiral pattern and fingerless gloves. He quickly shut what he was writing in (Which the cover read, "Jack Spicer's Evil Journal", but the "evil" was crossed out.) and ran out the door. "And it's not a diary!" He caught up with his Brazilian friend.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on! Clay and Omi are waiting!"

"Alright, geez, Raimundo! Don't get your undies in a knot." Jack bantered.

The duo turned out to be heading for an altar. Standing on the side was a tall, burly, blonde man in a cowboy hat, and the other was normal sized, yellow-skinned, and bald.

"Omi, Clay! Long time no see!" Jack greeted.

"I do believe it has not been that long since we saw each other." The yellow-skinned man said.

"That's true, Omi." Said the burly cowboy. "It's only been a month or two."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, and I'm thankful that you guys are here."

"Well, it wouldn't be a wedding with a best man or three, would it?" Raimundo grinned.

"Yeah. I just…wanna say thanks to you guys, for trusting me even though you clearly had no reason not to." Jack said, looking at the ground.

"Geez, Jack. You're more reminiscent than my old grandpa Chris!" Clay exclaimed. No one looked at him, such strange similes were normal for the cowboy.

"I've just been reading my old journal." Jack grinned.

"Well, don't worry about that now, man. You pulled through for us, dude. Now you're getting married to Kimiko of all people. Man, I still can't believe it." Raimundo said.

Suddenly, the music started, and Kimiko Tohomiko, shortly followed by maid of honor and flower girl, Megan Spicer, and being given away by her father. As the man who fathered Kimiko gave her away, he gave Jack an approving glance.

Jack grinned as the minister started his speech. In the past, he was evil, in the future, he was good, but in the present, he was Kimiko's.

And Jack remembered a poem his mother used to tell him when he was little.

_Yesterday is a tragedy_

_Tomorrow is a mystery_

_Today is a gift_

_That's why they call it "The Present"_


End file.
